Right Hand on My Heart
by RefreshinglyNEW
Summary: With the weight of the world on his shoulders lifted with his victory over Voldemort, what happens when Harry Potter chooses to take the time to escape the path that was prophesied for him? What happens when he returns? *Set after DH Final Battle* *GW/HP*
1. Half the World Away

**CHAPTER ONE**** "_Half the World Away_"**

_DISCLAIMER:_ The characters and story plot of the Harry Potter franchise do NOT belong to me, I am just one of the many privileged enough to write on J.K Rowling's marvelous novel series.

* * *

With the light screen of smoke clearing from the Hogwarts battlefield, those survivors of the final battle came to lay eyes upon a battered Harry Potter standing victoriously over the crumpled, lifeless form of Voldemort. Clothes ripped and torn, Harry stood a rigid stance even with the open cuts he had with blood trickling down his face, his expression was distant as if lost in some far off place contemplating all reasons of the world. Around him, chaos brewed.

Families and friends of the fallen wandered aimlessly about the devastated landscape collecting the dead or providing what help they could to the injured, the fire in some parts of Hogwarts castle continued to rage in the distance. Even amidst all the heartbreak and terror, one sight in particular caught Harry's eye, a group of redheads huddled over a motionless body, the sounds of their cries reached his ears and forced him to turn away, even from the alluring gaze of one of the redheads in particular. He couldn't bear to see the pain he himself felt solely responsible for, if only he had tried harder he thought, if only he had been quicker, stronger, perhaps then no one would have had to taste the loss of a loved one.

Casting a final look to the dead body of his nemesis, Harry gritted his teeth and clutched his wand in a knuckle cracking grip. The dead wizard at his feet had ruined everything, his future, his past, his present, and now with him gone, Harry felt surprisingly alone. It had been a constant battle through out the years, a stable factor in his life, and now with the villainous Slytherin dead, Harry just didn't know what to feel other than regret, loss, and sadness. Not for the murderer of his parents, but for everything he wasn't able to prevent or do.

He needed to get away from it all, from everyone and everything, he needed to collect himself, go somewhere where he could live and do what he wanted without bringing misery or pain to those he cared for. They needed a life without him, after-all, how could they forgive him for not living up to their expectations? They were better off without him as he figured, it was for their own good just as much as it was for his.

Taking a few stumbling steps away from everything that surrounded him, Harry took in the faces of those he had ever held close in his heart one last time before vanishing into the Forbidden Forest, a crack of splitting thunder echoing after him as he disapperated away from all that had made up his life. From the family that accepted him, to the friends that were there for him, and the girl that waited for him, he left them all behind.

* * *

**(**_It was two and a half months after the final conflict of the second wizarding war, and the wizarding world still reeled from its effects. Many of those responsible for the darker events of the war were still on the loose if not in hiding or imprisoned, missing people were still unaccounted for, and the rebuilding effort of all that was destroyed continued on even with a constant renewing pledge of dedication of many of the secret wizarding worlds inhabitants. In all that time, not once had the boy-who-lived surfaced into the public eye for long, all links to him had been severed. It was only the rare reports of sitings of him that let the people know the savior of their world was still in fact alive._**)**

Laying belly down on her bed with her chin propped up in her hands and her elbows giving support from the mattress, Ginevra Molly Weasley was lost in deep thought, her mind revolving around the one thing -or person in this case- that always seemed to claim her thoughts, Harry Potter. Or the git-who-left as she liked to refer to him as. She fumed constantly over his selfish decision to just uproot and leave everyone who cared for him behind, not even a letter or fire call to let them know he was okay, not even to her.

Rolling on to her back, she stared up at the ceiling which held host to a poster of Gwenog Jones who flew merrily through the air on her broomstick, waving enthusiastically to the crowd that watched her in the background. Why couldn't Harry be like her? Not a woman per-say, but someone who could just deal with their fame instead of cowering from it and choosing to be a hermit instead, or so were her ideas on why he left, because really? Why else would he just leave like that.

Huffing a sigh, who was she kidding? Ginny thought. He left probably because of her, he couldn't bring himself to tell her he wasn't interested anymore. Then why the kiss just before he left at Bill and Fleur's wedding? Did she press herself on him that day, is that why he did it? Merlin, the boy was making her insane with his leaving, she had so many questions and no answers.

Not that she was the only one looking for answers or him, right after the final battle and the arrangements to Fred's funeral had been conceived, Ron and Hermione went off in search for him. In the months since then they had tried looking everywhere they thought him to go, Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Privet Drive, Diagon Alley and its counterpart Knockturn Alley. All that was left to search for known places he could be to them was Hogsmeade and it's surrounding areas, which Ron and Hermione were currently investigating. Again not that Ginny was holding out for any hope of them actually finding him, she had already began to prepare herself for the words she knew she would hear, '_We're Sorry, Gin', he just wasn't there, we checked every mouse hole, nook and cranny. He'll turn up sooner or later, if we don't find him before then of course._'

Sitting up, Ginny crawled off her bed and slid into a pair of maroon flip-flop slippers on her way to the main floor of the Burrow. The heavenly scent of a freshly cooked breakfast could be smelt and heard sizzling from the staircase down, she needed to occupy her mind on something other than, Harry Potter for once. Stepping into the kitchen she found her mother as usual hovering over the stove preparing the next stage of her recipe, and her father seated at the table with the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Good morning, Mum, Dad." Ginny greeted, reaching her arms high above her head for a morning stretch.

"Mornin' Ginny, sleep well?" Mr. Weasley asked, not taking his eyes off the morning paper.

"I think I did," Ginny replied as she dropped her arms back down to her sides and headed towards the table where the still sizzling bacon rested.

"Good morning, Ginny, and don't you go eating that just yet, be a dear and pass me those eggs please." Mrs. Weasley asked, turning around to envelope her daughter in a tight hug before pointing out a basket of eggs on the far counter of the kitchen.

"Sure, Mum," Ginny said, switching her course of path to appease her mothers wishes. Placing the basket in her mothers reach, she looked around with raised brows. "So... Where is everyone?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Weasley mumbled, looking up over the top of his paper. "Oh yes, almost forgot, Charlie finally returned back to Romania early this morning, he sends his regards and apology for not saying good-bye, it was a last moments decision to return he said. Also George I think decided to finally go and pay that shop of his a visit, he said he'd try to be back as soon as he could. And as for Ron and Hermione, well you know as well as we do where they are off at."

Ginny nodded. "Well that answers for just about everyone then. What about the Prophet, anything interesting in there for once?"

"Same old, same old. You know how it is, nothing is to interesting anymore, which is just how I like it if you ask me." Mr. Weasley answered, turning the page of his paper.

"I like it just the same, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a plate of stacked toast down on the table and giving her husband a peck on the cheek as she did so. "Do you have any plans for the day, Ginny?"

"No, I just plan on loungin' 'round here, waiting for Ron and Hermione," replied Ginny, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a piece of bacon. "Speaking of them, they didn't happen to say when they hoped to be back did they?"

"Can't say I remember, but knowing Ronald, the boy wont be missing breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that suggested it was a matter of fact instead of a guess.

Ginny cracked a small smile. "Knowing, Ron', he's probably already had breakfast and is going to be coming here looking for a second one at some point."

Two loud _POP'S! _just outside of the tall leaning household of the Burrow seemed to justify both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's words. As expected, the side door to the kitchen was thrown open to reveal a shaggy redhead, with sorrowful eyes and a sophisticated looking bushy haired brunette. Both of whom bore weathered travelling cloaks and suitably disappointed expressions.

"Ron', dear. Hermione, you've made it just in time for breakfast, please take a seat, it'll be ready in just a second." Mrs. Weasley said, she rushed over with a smile and ushered them in towards the table.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, pulling on the clasp that held her cloak together. Taking it off, she draped it over the back of her chair and took a seat. She didn't meet Ginny's gaze.

"How many times must I tell you, please call me, Molly. And you are very welcome." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about the kitchen to put the last few finishing touches to the morning meal.

Hermione nodded with a smile before looking right to Mr. Weasley and questioning him about the paper he read, and the articles it contained. An innocent enough conversation if Ginny didn't know it to be for what it was, an avoidance of providing her with bad news. So since Hermione was playing hard to get, Ginny fixed her focus on her brother who squirmed under her intense stare.

"Well?" Ginny asked at last.

"Well what?" Ron' replied slowly.

"You know plenty well what I mean, did you find him?" she questioned.

"Uh, sorry, Gin', we looked everywher-" Ron' started until he mumbled off as his sister let out a disgruntled sigh.

"I get it, trust me, no need to explain it all to me again," Ginny said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "That about does it, doesn't it? We've had to have checked just about everywhere he could be by now, haven't we?"

Ron' looked over to Hermione as if expecting her to bail him out of answering. She didn't come to his rescue. "... It's hard to say we've _'checked everywhere' _right? 'Cause who knows, he might be very well off somewhere else in the world, maybe he's in Asia or somethin', he doesn't necessarily have to be here in England."

"But all the reports of people seeing him suggests otherwise." Ginny countered defensively, it was outrageous in her mind for Ron' to even suggest that Harry could just up and go live in a foreign place.

"Mhmm, quite true, and um, speaking of which, we ran into someone in Hogsmeade who claimed to have seen him comin' out of Knockturn Alley not a week ago." Ron' said, doing his best to keep on her side and not a target of her frustration.

"... Really? What was he doing there? What else did they say?" Ginny pressed, coming to lean up on the table as she yearned for more information about Harry.

"Other than that, not much, he said Harry was wearing a hooded cloak so it was hard to see his face, but that he was positive it was him. The old codger also wanted a galleon for what he saw just encase you were thinkin' of reimbursing me..." Ron' answered.

Ginny cocked a brow. "You've got another thing coming to you if you think i'm paying you back, you want to find him just as much as I do."

"If its going to cost me my whole savings, maybe I should rethink if its worth the trouble, besides, he's the one who left us after-all." Ron' grumbled sourly.

"You don't mean that, he's your best-friend, Ron'!" Ginny protested, her brows dampening into a somewhat sorrowful expression.

"Some friend he's been, leavin' us all alone here to deal with the aftermath of everything, he was like another brother to me don't get me wrong, but the way he's actin', I don't know who he is anymore, and I'm not sure I want to." Ron' said in a quiet voice.

"What're you saying?" Ginny asked, she felt her own voice grow quiet to match his as what he said started to make sense in her head.

"I'm just saying, it's been two and a half months and he hasn't tried to make one effort to contact us... Me and 'Mione have been thinking, and maybe it's best to just leave him alone, it's obviously what he wants," Ron' said, sliding his hand across the table, he placed it over his sisters. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Really. But there isn't really anything else we can do, we've got to start moving on."

Ginny's mouth opened with a retort, but her mothers announcing of breakfast being finished beat her to the punchline. With a pan full of freshly scrambled eggs placed before, she suddenly lost her appetite. This was it it seemed, they were just going to give up like that by the sounds of it, and deep down, she knew she couldn't argue against it. The more her family continued holding out for Harry to return to them, a little bit more of them was lost inside each day they waited, he was a taboo to her family's emotions, and the only plausible option to cure it seemed to cut him loose. Why then did it have to feel like such a bad decision then?

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley repeated in a worried voice that gathered Ginny's immediate attention.

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny replied, snapping from her stupor, she quickly pulled her hand out from under her brothers.

"You aren't eating, here have some bacon. You've got to keep up that strength of yours." said Mrs. Weasley, she didn't even wait for a response before piling several strips of bacon on to Ginny's plate.

"Yeah... Thanks," Ginny mumbled, picking up her fork she moved the bacon aimlessly around her plate for a little while until putting down her fork completely. "You know what, I don't think I'm all that hungry now that I think of it."

Mrs. Weasley looked almost appalled at her daughters words, even though everyone else at the table seemed to look understanding to her loss of hunger, bar Mr. Weasley who was still to caught up in his paper.

"Not even a bite?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Shaking her head _'no_,' Ginny got to her feet and made for the stairs, she had only laid a foot down on the first step before there was a loud tapping of the kitchen window. Looking over her shoulder, she observed as her mother went to open it for a stern looking owl bearing the mornings post to its leg.

"Ooh dat froom?" Ron' asked through a mouthful of egg and bacon.

"Don't speak while chewing, Ron', it's disrespectful." Hermione scolded, giving a swat to Ron's arm with a roll of her eyes.

In reply, Ron' held out his tongue full of his mashed food to her and then swallowed it. "Better?"

"Disgusting, but yes, much better." Hermione said, pulling a face at his antics.

Mrs. Weasley looked more than slightly amused at Ron' and Hermione's banter, and even more than happier than her expression was, she placed the pile of letters she had gotten from the owl on the kitchen table. "The mail is for all of you." she said.

Mr. Weasley put his paper to the side just to view the mail on the table. "To all of us?"

"Not you, Arthur, it's to the children. Unless you're expecting a letter from Hogwarts that I'm unaware of." Mrs. Weasley replied, she took a seat at the table and watched expectantly as Ron' darted forward, shuffling through the mail until he got the letter that bore his name.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Ginny redirected her course of path back to the table where a letter sealed with the Hogwarts crest and her name awaited her. Picking it up, she shared a look with Ron' and Hermione before they all tore their envelopes open. Unfolding the crisp paper, Ginny feasted her eyes upon the neat scrawl of the letter.

_Dear, _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_We the staff of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry are proud to invite you back to complete your seventh and final year. If you so choose to accept, a list of your N.E.W.T level classes, side classes and necessary books are attached within and also provide further information to the institutes reopening. Please be at King's Cross station, platform 9 3/4 in London to catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1st._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress Mcgonagell._

Looking up from the letter after glancing at the attached paper behind it, Ginny waited as patiently as she could while Ron' and Hermione conversed in hush tones about their own letters. Turning to her mother and father, she unsurprisingly found them looking eagerly on at the two whisperers as well. With her patience as thin as the paper she held, Ginny broke her silence with a questionable outburst. "Alright, enough, what does it say already?"

"Huh?" Ron' mumbled, his head twisting to look up at Ginny as she towered over him from across the table.

"She's referring to the letter, dear, what does it say?" Mrs. Weasley said, softly.

"It's an invitation to finish our final year," Hermione answered, suddenly. She held out her letter to Mrs. Weasley to take while Ginny reached forward and plucked Ron's own letter from his hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" snapped Ron'.

"It's not like you can read anyway," Ginny replied taking a step back out of Ron's arm length as he tried to snatch the letter back. Her eyes skimmed over the first few lines of the letter before she was interrupted by her father.

"Would either of you care to read aloud?" Mr. Weasley asked, he looked from his wife to Ginny and back again.

"Yes certainly, dear. It reads,_ '__Dear, Hermione Jean Granger. With the recent events of last year, it has become the focus of the Ministry of Education, and the __Hogwarts' School-board to provide those who had been denied the possibility of learning to continue and complete the course of their seven years education,_'" Mrs. Weasley read, she stopped for a breath before continuing. "_'We invite you back to the refurbished and renovated Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to participate in your seventh and last year, fitting you into classes with your fellow students of your own year and that of the former sixth years, or at least the ones who were able to participate in last years sixth year curriculum. An attached list of requirements is supplied. If you so choose to accept, please be at King's Cross station, platform 9 3/4 in London to catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Sincerely, Headmistress Mcgonagell.'_"

"Marvelous," Mr. Weasley exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "Well, Ron', Hermione, what do you think of that?"

"What is there to think of, of course they'll be going," Mrs. Weasley said, she let out a short laugh before fixing both her son and his girlfriend a stern look. "You two will be going."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Mrs. Wea- Molly. It wouldn't do us any good to not complete our N.E.W.T.S anyhow." Hermione replied, her answer brought a beaming smile to Mrs. Weasley's kind face as she rushed over to where they sat and swept down to gather them both into a single bone crushing hug.

Ron' gasped for air as it was all pushed from his lungs. "Mum! Can't breath! Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry," Mrs. Weasley apologized, hastily loosening her grip on them. "I'm just so proud of you two for making the decision to return to school."

"Blimey, if that's just for going back to school, please don't give me a hug for when I graduate." Ron' said, rubbing at his sides.

Smiling a bit, Ginny's eyes dropped back down to the letter and as if a Hippogriff had charged her head on, a realization of whatelse the letter meant hit her like a brick. "This is brilliant!" she blurted.

"I think so too, I never would have thought I'd get the chance to finish my last year at Hogwarts," Hermione commented, grabbing a piece of toast from the stack on the table. "And we'll be in the same year."

"No not that, well yes that, but I mean, if you two got this letter, that would mean Harry would've received one too, right?" Ginny said, waving the letter in her hand around for emphasis.

Hermione almost choked on the toast in her mouth as she nodded. "Of course, I didn't even realize." she said when she managed to swallow her food down.

Appetite returning to her along with a smile she hadn't been able to wear in quite sometime, Ginny dropped down into her chair at the table and picked up one of the pieces of bacon her mother had given her earlier on. Sliding Ron's letter across the table top back over to him, she picked hungrily away at her breakfast, she felt a turn of events coming on in her life finally and she was happy.

Ginny finished her breakfast with a rejuvenated energy, she had the mind set to take on anything, so after clearing the yard of garden-gnomes with Ron', she walked aimlessly about the property till dark thinking things through in her head as she had come to make a habit of. Her eyes looking always ahead and never behind as she walked, she didn't have to focus on the past anymore, it was all about the future now and what awaited for her in it.

Even if she tried, the smile on her face wouldn't leave her as much as she tried to straighten it out. She hadn't felt this elevated since her fifth year, when she had Harry as her own, her family had been whole, and trouble with Voldemort hadn't reared it's ugly head into their lives until later on that year. Ginny was hopeful, and in her head she already started the mental countdown to September 1st.

* * *

A/N: Hello there everyone, so I decided to write this story up, I wrote it quite some time ago in a notebook, forgot about it and left it unfinished. However a week ago, I stumbled upon it and got to reading, naturally I became interested in finishing it as it was my first fanfiction even before I started writing "Banished Soul" my other fiction which is currently ongoing. So here is the first chapter of my newest oldest story if that makes any at all sense haha, with a complete overhaul as in my notebook a rough draft wouldn't describe what I wrote back then. I've also been hooked on listening to a lot of music by The Black Keys and The Whigs, two of my favorite bands, and the titles to their songs fit so well with this story. The main title of the story is a song by the Whigs and so is the first chapter. Enjoy everyone, thanks for giving me the time of your day to read this, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.


	2. Need You Need You

**CHAPTER ONE**** "_Need you Need you_"**

_DISCLAIMER:_ The characters and story plot of the Harry Potter franchise do NOT belong to me, I am just one of the many privileged enough to write on J.K Rowling's marvelous novel series.

* * *

In a field of open plains resting near the quiet town of Ottery St. Catchpole, there sat a house many stories high and which just so happened to lean in a crooked sort of way, a way that even with all it's irregularities it stood just as well as any normally constructed building. And to the few magic folk who knew it as the Burrow, they weren't the least bit surprised at it's awkward standing. To them, they knew it for what it was, for it's abundant amount of inhabitants, a place filled with those bearing big and kind hearts, a place held together by magic and even with all its abnormal twists, bends, and curves, it housed one of the kindest families the magical community had the pleasure of ever knowing. The Weasley's.

Though in more recent times the Burrow had become a somber place with the loss of one of it's occupants, it had changed like a snap of ones fingers from a household filled with laughter and love to a home forced by the times to take an overall serious outlook on things, all in which was taken in order to survive the purge of one of the wizarding worlds most darkest wizards, Voldemort, or known to a few as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

However through a twist of events by letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had been received by the two youngest Weasley's and companion, life at the Burrow seemed to have returned to relatively normal circumstances to how it was before the Dark Lord's tyranny.

With a cool breeze that caused the long grass of the surrounding fields to ripple, and the light blue sky overhead giving off a sense of hope for a day with good weather and good fortune, there fell a sort of calm happiness about the Weasley's property that hadn't been felt there for quite sometime. One Weasley in particular basked in all that her home had to offer, but had chosen to ignore for far to long, sitting cross legged on the picnic table outside under the shade of her homes wobbly casted shadow, Ginny Weasley reread the letter she had received from Hogwarts for what felt like the hundredth time.

Each time she read it, the words seemed to sink in more and eagerness build up more within her, just a week and half more and she would be back at Hogwarts, and if Hermione and Ron's letters meant the one thing she hoped they did, she'd be seeing Harry in just that amount of time. It was no wonder why today was apparently brighter that the rest, she had been filled with something she hadn't had in a very long time, hope.

Hearing the backdoor to her house creak open, Ginny looked over her shoulder to see her brother Ron' approaching her with half-closed eyes and his hair a tousled mess, an obvious giveaway that he had just woken up even considering it was well into the afternoon, she couldn't blame him though, he had been searching for Harry relentlessly as it was. If she had been born just days earlier than she was, she would have turned seventeen and been able to have gotten her license to apperate along side Ron' and Hermione in their search for Harry, yet by the time she had turned seventeen and gotten her license Ron' and Hermione were expected to return from their search of Hogsmeade and it's surrounding areas.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked as her brother drew closer.

"Mum's cleanin', she started pullin' the sheets of my bed right out from under me for a wash while I was still sleepin' on them, I think she's gone bonkers." Ron' mumbled, crawling up onto the table top of the picnic table and laying down across it.

"So you've decided to slumber outside have you?" Ginny asked, folding her letter and stuffing it into the back pocket of her snug fitting jeans.

"Don't know about that, I'm just tryin' to avoid being asked to help contribute to her cleanin' madness is all," Ron' replied, his eyes fluttering closed.

Ginny smiled, as much as she herself did like helping her mother at times, when her mother got into the mood of wanting to accomplish something in one go, it was not in your well being to participate cause you went as long as she did without stopping for a break, and her mother could go for hours. "What about Hermione?"

"She's a lost cause, I saw her on my way down the stairs, she looks like the end of one of mum's old frayed mops, the poor girl never stood a chance," Ron' said, shaking his head sadly.

"Gee, Ron', I didn't know you were such a romantic." Ginny noted sarcastically.

"Hey now, if she truly cares for me like she says, she'd have wanted me to save myself from Mum's cleaning spree," Ron' replied, cracking an eye open to squint past the suns light to look at his sister. "What was that paper you were lookin' at when I first got out here?"

Ginny looked at him oddly. "My Hogwarts letter, why?"

"Curious I guess. I had a feeling once you heard what our letters were about you wouldn't even bother looking at the requirements sheet, you'd only have Harry on your mind." Ron' said, sitting up enough so that he could rest his upper body weight on propped elbows.

"That is so untrue." Ginny stated.

"Alright then, what are your N.E.W.T level classes then?" Ron' inquired, smirking.

"Uhm... Potions? And uh, Astronomy? And... Other classes?" Ginny guessed slowly.

"Like I said, you haven't even bothered to look at your requirements sheet," Ron' commented, he gave a light chuckle and reached over to ruffle his sisters long auburn hair. "It's fine that your excited to see Harry again and all, Gin'. Just don't set your self up for disappointment, it wouldn't be the first time Harry's let us down."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "When other than him walking off has he ever let us down?"

"That's not the important thing, the important thing is that you don't let yourself be hurt by him. 'Cause as much as you are a pain in my arse, your still my sister and I uh, you know." Ron' said, hoping she'd get the gist of what he was trying to say.

"What's that, Ronald? I know you what?" Ginny jibbed, holding back her amused smile.

"You know what I mean." Ron' said annoyed.

"Nope, can't say I do. Why don't you tell me?" Ginny pressed, the ends of her mouth twitching with the need to giggle at her brothers horrible effort of expressing his emotions.

Ron' sighed and looked away so he didn't have to meet her eyes as he spoke. "I care about you, love you and that. Happy now?"

"Oh Ronniekins, you've made me the happiest sister that ever walked the earth!" Ginny exclaimed over-dramatically, she pulled her legs out from under her so she could lean forward and wrap her arms around her brothers neck. "I just 'absowutly wuvs' you too, Ron'!"

"Ugh please not that baby talk rubbish," Ron' grumbled, pulling away from her embrace. "Do me one favor though will ya'."

"I'd have to consider it first, but what is it?" Ginny asked, retaking her seat on the bench of the picnic table.

"Look at your requirements today, mum said we're supposed to go to Diagon at some point to get school supplies, so be prepared." Ron' replied.

Ginny nodded. "That I can do."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I think I'll take a nap." Ron' said, flopping back onto the table top.

"Is that even comfy?" Ginny asked, shaking her head at her brother.

Holding a finger to his lips, Ron' shushed her. "Not now, Gin'. Ron' is trying to sleep."

"Well tell Ron' when you have the chance, he might be more comfortable on the grass than boards of wood." Ginny said, sliding off the picnic table to her feet. "I'm going inside, don't get attacked by garden gnomes."

Ron' waved her away with a lazy swipe of his hand, rolling onto his side, he yawned and closed his eyes.

Shrugging, Ginny walked off towards the backdoor of the Burrow and peeked inside to make sure the coast was clear of her mother before she entered inside. Finding it empty, she stepped in and took notice of the present days edition of the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table where her father usually sat. Normally she paid no attention to what the paper had to say, but the the headline on the front page caught her eye. Picking it up, she read the headline more clearly before continuing onto the article below.

_'POTTER TO RETURN TO HOGWARTS?'_

_By: Carlton J. Mayweather; Daily Prophet Staff Writer._

_As many of you have come to know, the new head of Hogwarts School and the Department of Magical Education has extended a hand to those unprivileged enough to attend the past year at the academic school of Hogwarts to return and repeat their year if need be. A simple gesture seemingly enough, one that offers compensation to the half-bloods, and muggleborns who were severely effected by acts of you-know-who's regime._

_However, even through the kind gesture that has been put out, one topic remains the focus of all our concerned and questionable minds, will Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding community be attending? Through reliable sources, it has already been confirmed that other notable activists against he-who-must-not-be-named like Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Bilius Weasley are set to return to Hogwarts this coming September._

_It is rumored to be said that Potter on the other hand has yet to recieve the invitational letter of Hogwarts, could this be true? I took the time to investigate and get down to the truth of this rumour by visiting the Ministry of Magic and questioning the officials of the Ministry as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts had no comment on the subject._

_At the Ministry, twenty-two year old Percy Weasley, brother to Potter's friend Ronald Weasley had this to say. "In my early years of working for the Ministry, I can't say Potter and I saw eye to eye on most things, but through them all, Potter seemed to always have the right idea and correct state of mind. After fighting side by side with Potter during you-know-who's downfall, it was obvious he was more than merely talented, though I may say he may gain more by attending Hogwarts school, his already extensive knowledge and fame puts him in an advantage to not return for the following year if he so chooses, as always it is up to the student and guardians of their child to make the decision to attend."_

_Most Ministry officials are quick to assume the same process of thoughts as I soon realized as Evernia Wingback of the Wizengamout was quoted saying, "I am a strong believer of magical education, and though I can't comment on Potter's decision on whether to attend or not, I shall say those students who do complete their seventh year and N.E.W.T examinations face a far better future than those who don't, these tests were created to test the aptitude of each wizard and witch, without them, there truly is no recognition of ones skill, be him or her a hero or not."_

Ginny looked up from the paper with a low growl purring in the back of her throat, the article did nothing to answer the title, she had read through more than half of the reporters writing, and in all honestly she wondered how competent the reporter was to even get quotes from her brother and the other Ministry worker. Fixing her glare back down on the article, she continued to read.

_Although not a direct answer to the question that has plagued our minds of if Potter is attending his seventh year over again or not, I think it leaves the boy-who-lived with two options. One being that he accepts the invitation and completes his N.E.W.T.S or the second option, he uses his fame and continues in hiding until he feels the need to surface and use it to secure himself a profession._

_Whatever he may choose, I am sure all those in favour of our saviour will support his decision, it is only the public's concern that he remains safe and unharmed, to those with doubtful minds to this article please letter the Daily Prophet and a second edition with follow up news shall be writt-_

Throwing the paper down on the table, Ginny didn't bother finishing the article, from what she read, it was a waste of space in what the Daily Prophet could have used to have covered actual news. Personally all it did for her was make clear the incompetence of the Daily Prophet's reporters and coverage capabilities.

Ginny looked up across the kitchen as she heard a hard huff of heaved breath, standing in the entranceway that connected to the fronthall stood Hermione holding a broom in a death grip, and her hair sticking up in every which direction with her face as red as a tomato, her face giving off just how much she was fuming inside.

"Where is Ronald?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing.

"Ron'? Oh, he's outside sleeping on the picnic table, not a care in the world." Ginny replied, sweetening the words to make her brothers confrontation with his girlfriend worse.

"Is he now? Well we'll see about that, hold this please," Hermione said, storming past Ginny, she passed the broom to the other girl on her way out the backdoor.

Moving quickly to the window over the sink, Ginny watched as Hermione stalked her way over to her unsuspecting prey until suddenly coming to a stop and start looking about that back yard, Ginny's confusion was answered a second later as Hermione went over and grabbed the watering can for flowers. A smile stretched itself across her face as she then watched Hermione pour the cans entire contents over her brother's sleeping head.

There was a spluttering of water and blabbered words as Ron' shot up drenched in water, his eyes growing huge at the sight of his furious looking girlfriend, rolling off the top of the picnic table, he held his hands out in front of him as if in defense against Hermione. Ginny giggled as Ron' attempted to make some excuse or another until finally just shutting up and listening to Hermione's rant.

Smiling to herself, she quickly turned her back to the window when she saw her soaked brother follow his still rather fuming girlfriend towards the house. Broom in her hands, Ginny held it out towards the backdoor for Hermione to reclaim.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said as soon as she entered into the kitchen and snatched the broom from Ginny. Her brown eyes fixed on Ron' as she spoke. "I'm glad to see that even if your brother is a useless, selfish toad, you at least are able to be willingly helpful."

"It was my pleasure, anything I can do to help is what I always say." Ginny replied, her eyes drifting to where Ron' stood, water dripping from his chin and wet hair.

"I know you do." Hermione commented, turning her focus back at Ginny.

"You do?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, which is exactly why I plan on finding your mother and enlisting both yours and Ronald's help in cleaning." Hermione said, the smile Ginny once held fell into the pit of her stomach.

"You're going to what?"

"You heard me," Hermione said, turning on her heels and heading off towards the entrance-way of the kitchen. "And Ron', do change your clothes before your mother sees, I don't think she would be very appreciative to see you dripping water all over the floors she just mopped."

Ron' brushed his drooping wet hair from his eyes as Hermione left the room, looking to Ginny, he shook his head. "Brilliant as always, Gin'. Congratulations, not only have you managed to get myself to clean, you got your ruddy self caught up in it too."

"If I had known this is what I'd get for being helpful, I may have reconsidered." Ginny groaned.

"Well you don't have a timeturner that I know of to change the past, so you better go get a rag and get to it." Ron' said, pulling his drenched sweater overhead, he walked out of the kitchen with the sound of squishing wet socks following him with every step he took.

Pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, Ginny slumped into it. As sarcastic as Ron's words were, what she wouldn't give for a timeturner she thought. She could go back to the final battle, save Fred. Stop Harry from leaving. The list could go on but she didn't want to think about the past, it was about the future now, the countdown till the beginning of Hogwarts still fresh in her mind.

Squaring her chin, she got up from her chair and on her own decision went off in search of her mother. She needed distractions to keep her from drifting off onto thoughts that need not be thought on. Walking up the stairs she followed the sounds of her mothers demanding orders on what to clean into her brother George's room.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, entering the room to see Ron' with a bundle of dirty clothes in his arms and her mother changing the sheets of the single bed.

"Ah, there you are Ginny, go and get me a few of your father's muggle scented candles please, George's experiments are stinking up this room." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head as she threw a pillowcase onto a pile of sheets in the middle of the room.

"Sure, and those are where?" Ginny asked.

"In his shed, where else does Dad keep his stuff?" Ron' said, walking towards his sister, he deposited the load of dirty clothes in her arms. "And since your on your way down there anyways, take these with you."

"Only since you asked so nicely," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, when are we supposed to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, her hands going up to clasp her cheeks. "I completely forgot, we were supposed to meet your father there an hour ago! Oh dear, drop everything and get dressed everyone, hurry."

Ginny barely side-stepped her mother as she rushed out of the room in a frantic state. "Alright then?"

"Don't think she heard you, which by all means is fine with me as long as I don't have to touch anymore of George's skivvy's." Ron' said, pretending to throw up.

Ginny laughed. "You can thank me for saving you from cleaning at anytime."

"Thank you? You got me into this, besides, I always knew there was a reason mum and Dad had you, it's odd that it took till now to realize it." Ron' said, chuckling. He dodged the bombardment of flinging dirty clothes that Ginny hurled at him on his way out of George's room.

"I'll get you, you twit!" Ginny called after him, watching him run down the hall and nearly knocking over a still messy haired Hermione down on his way.

"What's his rush?" Hermione asked, peeling herself off the hallway wall as she had put herself to avoid being squashed by Ron's stampede.

"He heard there was discount on women's knickers at Diagon today, he didn't want to miss it," Ginny said. "Kidding, it seems mum forgot dad is waiting for us at Diagon to go shopping for school supplies, so it looks like her reign of cleaning terror has come to an end for the moment."

"Thank the Lord," Hermione said, resting her broom against the wall she heaved an exhausted breath. "I was thinking any longer and I'd clean the skin right off my bones."

Ginny smiled and tilted her head in the direction of her room. "Well I'm going to go get changed into something a bit more appreciable, meet you down stairs?"

"Certainly, it might take me a bit longer to get my hair in order though." Hermione said, reaching up to feel her frizzy tangled mess of hair.

"It's not like we'll leave without you." Ginny said, going down to her room. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Even as she reached for the outfit she planned to wear, she couldn't get the thought of what Ron' had said a few days before about Harry being seen leaving Knockturn Alley out of her head, would she him today? A flutter of nerves implanted themselves in her gut, a small smile on her face as she pulled on her favorite pair of light blue, hip hugging jeans and dark maroon jumper.

Reaching for her comb, she took a seat on the edge of her bed and combed her hair into straight perfection, she wanted to look her best today and although she knew she wouldn't tell her family why, the reason was as clear as day in her heart. Satisfied with her appearance, she collected her requirements sheet from the envelope of her Hogwarts letter and eagerly skipped down the stairs to the main floor of the Burrow.

Lounging on the sofa of living room sat Ron' with his long red hair covered by a Chudley Cannons cap and a light tan jacket on, sitting beside him looking impatient was her mother who continued to stare at the fireplace.

"Hermione isn't ready yet?" Ginny asked, going to take an open seat near her brother and mother.

"No, you saw her, there's no way she'd go out in public like that, you know her." Ron' answered, pulling off his cap to run his hand through his still damp hair.

"Well I do hope she hurries, your poor father, he's probably been waiting outside of Gringotts for us for ages." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is that why he went there, to pull out money?" Ron' asked, looking over to his mother.

Giving him a nod, Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I feel horrible, why didn't one of you remind me?"

"If we knew that's where Dad was, we would have." Ginny replied.

"There's no point to keep him waiting any longer, sorry it took me so long." Hermione announced, coming into the living room with her hair finally in order.

"It's fine, dear, it isn't your fault," Mrs. Weasley said, hopping to her feet. "Alright everyone one, we'll be flooing, remember to speak clearly."

"We've done this a thousand times, mum, don't worry." Ron' said, getting to his feet and walking over to Hermione. "You okay there, love?"

"I am now, and don't think you are off the hook for leaving me earlier." Hermione said, chastising him.

Ginny looked away from her brother and Hermione, she had to admit to herself, she did feel a tinge of jealousy that after the war they got to develope their feelings for one another while she on the other hand had been abandoned by all means the word. Standing at her mother's side, she felt the older woman's hand on the small of her back.

"You go first, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said, urging her forward to the fireplace.

Giving a nod, Ginny stepped forward and filled her hand with the green travelling powder from the pot positioned at the side of the fireplace. Stepping onto the ash of the fireplace, she held her hand high and through the powder down while calling out, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

The green flames flickered at her feet until shooting up like gasoline thrown on fire, her whole body engulfed in green flames, she held her eyes closed for a second until she heard the bustling sound of Diagon Alley, opening her eyes she stepped out of the fireplace positioned on the side of the street to walk into a packed street of people.

A second later Ginny saw a flash of green light behind her, looking behind her she saw Hermione stumble out of the fireplace coughing. Moving over to her friend, she patted the other girl on the back. "Just breath, get it all out."

Wheezing for a moment, Hermione inhaled a deep breath and straightened out her posture. "I'm fine, thank you, Ginny."

Rubbing the other girls back a little longer to be sure, Ginny only stepped back when she saw the green flames roar to life again and Ron' stepped out, a look of ease on his face.

"Been awhile since we were last here huh, 'Mione?" Ron' said, looking up and down the busy street-way.

"Not since we broke into Gringott's," Hermione answered, forcing a smile to her face as she still felt sick from the floo travel.

"That's right, the good times." Ron' mumbled to himself, a smile on his own face as he then looked to Ginny and Hermione.

A burst of green flames from behind them signalled Mrs. Weasley's arrival, she didn't stop to waste time chatting as she ushered them all down the street towards Gringotts Bank. In the distance they could see Mr. Weasley standing by the doorway checking his muggle watch.

"I'm sorry we're late, Arthur, we got caught up in cleaning. We'll have to give a talk to George about the state of his room it's like sifting through a rubbish bin in there." Mrs. Weasley said as soon as they came to stand in front of Arthur Weasley.

"Not a problem at all, ran into a few fellows from the Ministry. If we see George we'll tell him, now I do believe the shops close soon so it's best we get shopping, yes?" Mr. Weasley said, pulling out two sacks of wizarding currency.

"You have your money right, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking to the younger witch at Ron's side.

"Of course, I had all my muggle savings converted and withdrawn months ago." Hermione replied, showing her own sack of money to prove it.

"Excellent, now hurry off you three, your father and I will only slow you down, your big enough now to do your own shopping by yourself anyways. We'll meet you at the fireplaces in about an hour, don't be late." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Not all of us have bad memories, Mum." Ron' replied, speaking pointedly about his mothers forgetting about his father.

"Shush you, now go on you lot, hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing off down the street of Diagon Alley.

Nodding their heads, the set of three went off to complete their school shopping. The buildings of either side loomed over them, their advertising bright and luring, but to Hermione at least, her focus was clear, necessaries first, wants later if they had time. Pushing past people in order to get to their first stop, Madam Malkin's.

Ginny lead the way in to the clothing store with Ron' and Hermione just behind her, inside stood a dozen or so people looking at outfits for the coming school year.

"Ronald Weasley in my store!" called a voice from behind, all of them cocked their heads to see Madam Malkin herself hurrying towards them.

"Hello?" Ron' offered slowly.

"Hello indeed, how are you? It's been quite sometime since I saw you last, here for some new robes?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Yeah, I've grown out of my old ones," Ron' answered awkwardly, his eyes drifting to his sister and girlfriend for help in the conversation.

"I'm sure you have, you certainly have grown much taller since I first saw you all those years ago, and you've become quite the celebrity yourself since then haven't you." Madam Malkin said, patting Ron' on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah sure." Ron' mumbled, slouching a bit to escape the womans attention.

"I knew it, well please help yourself, anything you choose is free of charge, if they are reasonably priced of course." Madam Malkin said, speaking loudly so that the other patrons of her store could hear.

"Thanks," Ron' said, shrinking away from her. "I think we'll just browse now."

"Why yes, yes, please do." Madam Malkin said pleasantly.

Ron' smiled a crooked, awkward sort of grin and backed away into the hangers of clothes until she was lost from sight. "Merlin, the woman's bloody barmy."

"You've got yourself some recognition from last year, Ron', don't be rude." Hermione said as she looked through a rack of clothes.

"Rude? I wasn't rude, I was just looking out not to be snagged and locked in her cellar as a trophy." Ron' replied, getting up on the tips of his toes to make sure Malkin was far off across the room.

"Yes, 'cause I'm quite positive that's what she wanted to do with you, please Ron' she obviously wanted to show her gratitude on your part for helping get rid of Voldemort." Hermione said, reaching for a set of robes with her size.

"If you say so, 'Mione," Ron' said, he went past where is girlfriend to where Ginny stood looking through a rack of clothes herself. "I know you girls love shoppin' for clothes, but this isn't goin' to take all day is it?"

"It'll take as long as it does, Ron'. In the mean time why don't you go and try finding something that'll fit?" Ginny suggested as she didn't take her eyes off the clothes she looked through.

Giving off a sigh, Ron' mumbled to himself as he went off to the men's section of the store, unfortunately he ran into someone he had hoped he wouldn't see ever in his life time again. Blond hair slicked back, his pale skin a great contrast to his pitch black clothes, there before him stood Draco Malfoy. At the boys side stood a girl who was pretty enough but one Ron' wouldn't pay the time of day to for being a Slytherin and the family she came from, Daphne Greengrass. With a pair of cold blue eyes shifting in his direction, Ron' grimaced as Malfoy finally turned to face him with a sneer.

"Why if it isn't, Weasley, happen to come across a few knuts through your travels to buy a new set of clothes have you?" Draco asked, his arm going to wrap around Greengrass' waist.

"Malfoy." Ron' acknowledged.

"Is that it? Really? I'd have thought you'd have grown a backbone by now to stand up for yourself instead of hiding behind, Potter, but wait, that's right, Potter isn't here, is he?" Draco spoke coldly.

"I'd take that tongue of yours Malfoy and swallow it, I'm not in the mood for you." Ron' growled, his eyes narrowing into angered slits.

Draco huffed an amused breath. "No, you aren't in the mood for anything are you Weasley, your grades proved that enough, how you managed to get as far as you did would take a millennium to figure out."

"I'm surprised you even know how long a millenium is," Ron' said, his hand yearned for his wand to hex the other boy across from him. "Aren't you late for a Death Eater's trial by now?"

"Didn't you hear? I was cleared of all charges, I would have thought you might have even read it in the Prophet, then again, I forgot you couldn't read." Draco sneered, his face contorting into an extreme look of dislike.

Ron' was halfway close to pulling out his wand till he felt the calming hand of his girlfriend on his shoulder.

"That's quite enough you two, I think we are all civilized enough to be here for what we are here for, clothes?" Hermione said, her voice keeping a strained polite tone.

"I keep forgetting clothes here are for the poor, I must remember that, it seems to keep slipping my mind," Draco said, he smirked and gave a tug on the girls waist he was with. "Come now, Daphne, we mustn't stay to long in the company of filth less it destroy our reputation."

The dark haired girl at his side nodded and followed Malfoy's lead from Ron' and Hermione's presence. Two pairs of eyes followed them from sight with an unamused look on their faces.

"Why in the world is that prick here?" Ron' said, his voice vibrating with suppressed anger.

"Who cares, why linger in past conflicts, does it even matter what Malfoy says anymore?" Hermione said, trying to calm her boyfriend.

"No," Ron' mumbled, the hand he had resting on the handle of his wand finally loosening its hold. "Wait, why are you here, I thought you were looking at clothes with, Ginny?"

"I was, but I came here hoping to catch a word with you in private from her." Hermione said, already forgetting the meeting with Malfoy that had just transpired.

"From her? Why?" Ron' asked.

"Because what I wanted to talk about is about her."

"Oh."

Hermione sighed. "Listen, you and I know quite well what Harry's leaving has done to Ginny, and that was two and a half months ago and doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"More than you have been doing, we have to keep her mind off him, help her get over him, I can't say it in any nicer way, but your sister is caught up on Harry and I don't think she plans on ever letting him go. We need to help her." Hermione said, casting a look in the direction where Ginny stood looking through clothes.

"What do you want me to do?" Ron' asked annoyed, he hated thinking about the topic of his sister and best-friend. "If I could contact Harry, I'd tear him to shreds for what he did to her, but I can't, and I really can't erase him from her memory, Hermione."

"I'm not asking you to erase her memory."

"Then bloody tell me what you want me to do?" Ron' asked exasperated.

"I want you to tell her she was fine before Harry and she's fine after and without him," Hermione replied snappishly. "I didn't want to say this in front of her, but if Harry didn't want to be contacted before the letter, I highly doubt if the invitation from Hogwarts even reaches him at all he'll attend, if she doesn't get in her head soon that she doesn't need him, it'll be much worse when school starts and he doesn't show."

Ron' bowed his head in thought. "Can't we just let her work out her emotions for him for herself?"

"Yes, but we need to help push her in the right direction or who knows how long she'll be waiting for him to come back to her if he even does?" Hermione replied.

"Alright, alright," Ron' said, he looked over the top of all the racks to where he could see the point of Ginny's red hair. "Let's just get out of here and get the rest of the things we need, we'll deal with her and Harry when we get home."

"Thank you, Ron'," Hermione said, she smiled slightly and placed a light kiss to his cheek. "Get your robes and I'll meet you at the register."

"You're done shopping?" Ron' asked surprised.

Hermione held a set of robes up for Ron' to see. "I've got this now and plenty of robes from the year before that still fit me."

Ron' lifted off his cap and nodded. "I'll meet you at the register then."

Twenty minutes or so later, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron' found themselves walking out of Madam Malkin's clothing store, a bag in each of their hands and a feeling of satisfaction in their stomachs.

"Where to now, Borgin and Burks?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, might as well get out books out of the way, then we can go and get quills and parchment, after that if we have time, we'll get whatever else." Hermione said.

With a few words of agreement said between the three, they set off and bought the books they needed for the coming year, having received no trouble except a few pestering questions from other occupants of the book store about Harry that they received, the three of them got in and out relatively quick. Though each of them let out a sigh of relief as soon as they stepped back out into the busy street of Diagon Alley, the weight of their bags hanged heavily in their hands.

"How big did they make the textbooks this year?" Ron' complained, shifting his shopping bags from hand to hand.

"Big enough that you wont forget it to one of your classes." Hermione replied.

Ron' chuckled. "It doesn't matter how big they make it, 'Mione, I'll still forget it in the dorms." Ron' said, he grinned at her until he saw something in the distance that made it waver.

Standing on Ron's other side, Ginny followed her brothers gaze to something that made her heart skip a beat, body stilling and her heart leaping up into her throat, her eyes narrowed on a face she new she'd see, but not in the way she hoped. Across the street, even through the moving heads of people, there she saw the boy she fell in love with, Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger? I don't know, maybe we'll all know in the next chapter. Yes? No? Maybe so? Don't expect me to ruin it cause I wont, unless you ask nicely, which I still wont, hehe. Thank you for the two reviews on my first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed that one and hopefully this chapter, I really do love writing fanfiction, and even though personally I do it for me, I do love hearing what all of you have to say, so please do review. This chapter like the first is based on a song by The Whigs, whom are amazing, if I haven't noted that already, if I did, forgive me. :) Until the next chapter is posted, which I hope isn't to far off, I shall see you all again in my Author notes, have fun and be safe. Sincerely, Crossl3ones.


End file.
